The present invention relates to a load converter of a type wherein a through-hole is formed so that a specified part of a detecting block alone is easy to deform by a load received.
The load converter of this kind has been provided so far for experimentation and studies and so forth. Recently, however, it has come to be used as a sensor for achieving automation in various fields of technology and, in this connection, new technological problems, such as, in particular a problem of rigidity of a place of deformation and a problem of easiness of manufacture, have arisen. Japanese patent application No. 53-32109, filed Mar. 20, 1978 by the present inventor, discloses a load converter having a parallel flat-board structure obtained by boring a square through-hole in the detecting block. It is true that this load conventer having the parallel flat-board structure is featured by excellent linearity of a strain output, but, on the other hand, it has been impossible, even if desired, to mount the converter directly on a rotating shaft of a machine tool and the like as a sensor to, for instance, replace a conventional cutting dynamometer, because, first of all, it is not suitable for mass production because of troubles in manufacturing it and because it has such shortcomings as a relatively large interference due to its dimensional precision and as insufficient rigidity of the place of deformation.